Revenge!
by snow.fantasy
Summary: AU: (AG fanfic) George is seeking revenge for his mother's death. Alanna is on a Goddess mission but she need to find her past too. And who is the black wolf? Why is she following them? Plz Read and review. AG FANFIC
1. Unpleasant Surprise

Summary: George Cooper is learning to become the thief but things don't always go his way. His mother died after Lord Roger kills every healer in Pirate Swoop

Now George is seeking revenge but on his way to Tortall he met a red haired lad or is it with strange gifts and strange purple eyes. He also is seeking for Roger. As their journey takes place their feelings unfold. But there a secret that George doesn't know about, a secret that could ruin their friendship and perhaps... their love for each other.

Hey this is my first ever Tamora Pierce story. I hope you like it. If not then it is not my fault if you read it.

(N/p) new paragraph

**Unpleasant Surprise**

George Cooper, a young seventeen lad with hazel eyes and brown hair stand in the crowed street. Today was a special day for there is a fair going on in Pirate Swoop. The skies are blue with no clouds, the sun shone brightly, the mists subside and sea was still and clear.

George moves swiftly to an old woman who was looking at the food shop. He quickly dipped his hand inside the woman purse and take out a few coins.

He quickly moves away relief that no one saw him when a shout was heard.

It was the old woman started to scream, 'That man took my purse. Someone arrests him!' the scream was heard throughout the streets.

George looks around for a way to escape as people started too crowed around him.

'Seize him!' a soldier ran towards him. George drew out his dagger and slashes the man down. Others stopped on their track. 'Fools.' The captain yelled, 'It's only a dagger. Draw your sword.'

He heard the hissing sound of the sword and knew that he was in trouble. He only has a dagger and that was no use with so many soldiers.

_Use your brain and run, _he remembers his master words,_ no weapons then use your brain to find an escape route._

George looks around and saw a horse, loose. He ran towards it and jumps on it. He uses his dagger and cut the rope and smacks the horse. The horse reacts at the smack and almost knocks George out of the horse if he didn't hold on to its black fur.

The horse gallop towards the forest and George turn around to see the soldiers running after him.

They never catch up, George thought with a smirk on his face.

(N/p)

He stopped at a lake by the forest and took a handful of water. The water was cool as he takes a large gulp. The black horse was tied up against a tree, grazing the grass.

He got on the horse and ride through the endless forest.

(N/p)

As George arrive at a small house he had and eerie feeling that something is not right. He tied the horse to a nearby tree and walk into the small house. The house was small yet very comfy. There were trees and plants surrounding the house that look like a jungle. Smoke came out of the chimney.

George opens the door and went inside. It was dark and uncomfortably silent. He couldn't hear the usual cooking pots or bustling feet.

He looks down on the floor and saw red blood. He began to panic. Could it be? No way. She would protect herself, but if there is-

He quickly walks into the kitchen and there, lying on the floor was a woman with brown hair. Blood gushing out of her stomach and a sword was stuck on it.

He quickly dropped on his knees and cry for his dead mother.

He drew out the sword and look at it for a very long time.

He could feel magic in it, strong magic, surrounding with purple mist.

He knew who this belong to. It was obvious for this was his enemy, but he is stronger.

Revenge was on his mind.

(N/p)

On a high mountain stood a red haired lad. He stared down at the kingdom and small village.

He wore a tunic and breeches and carries a strange sword. He has strange purple eyes which seem to attract people and was very short.

She held a rein of a horse. It was white and very strong for it has roam with the lad ever since she could remember.

'We almost there Moonlight. Just a few days ride,' the lad talk to his horse which was return with a neigh.

The wind ruffles the lad's hair. He shivered and pulled his clothes tightly around him.

They walk down the mountain slowly. His presence alert as he heard footsteps.

A group of armed man emerge from the shadows and was making it attacks towards the young lad.

He only has time to draw out his sword when a cut was drawn deeply on his shoulders.

The lad didn't have time to recover when a man lunge in. Out of the corner a black shadows emerge.

End chapter one

So what do you think? Please review and let me know what you think of this story. I really want to hear your comments.

Oh, and do you know who the lad is? Surely it is obvious.

I won't keep you waiting for the next chapter but I need to know if you like it.


	2. The Goddess Mission

Hey, snow.fantasy is here. This is chapter 2 I hope you like it.

I would like to thanks for the reviewer. I thought that no one will review and decided to delete it. Anyway what White-wolf2 said that George did give Alanna Moonlight? You are right I totally forget about that but then I already put it and can't change it. I know, silly me.

I hope you like this chapter.

(N/p) new paragraph.

**The Goddess Mission**

The man screams as the little black furry cat slashes the man face. Everyone stop and look at the cat. It back stand up as fur sticks up. It hisses as one of the man tries to make a move to kill the cat. It strange purple eyes immobilized them and they ran as they thought that the black cat must be a curse for the man which the cat slashes died.

Alanna stand still, the sword was in her hand and moonlight fret at the whole commotion. Alanna was about to kill the cat but it spoke in her mind.

'_Welcome Alanna of Trebond_.' The cat stared at Alanna which she gaped in shock.

'Who are you?' she sheathed her sword and calm moonlight as she stomped around in distress. 'Ssh Moonlight.'

'_I am none of your concern. You must go to Tortall and help defeat the Dark Lord. He will take over by then if you don't destroy him.' _

'Who's the Dark Lord? And why must I do what the cat told me. A talking cat to be exact. I am roaming the country not killing this Dark Lord whom the cat told me to."

'_Let's just say you are returning the favour for helping you kill that man.' _

Alanna winced. She hated being wrong and give in to anyone, especially a talking cat who's bossing her. The wound on her arm are getting worse. The bleed was getting heavy and soaking through her clothes.

'_Anyway, the Goddess sends me.' _The cat continues.

Alanna gasped and forgot about her pain immediately but it didn't last.

'The Goddess?" she should have known. It is obvious for a talking cat to come and tell you to do a mission, but why her? She just an ordinary lass, pretending to be a lad and roam the country.

"_You must find a man to help you. He will be your companion who is also seeking revenge. On your adventure you will sure have a lot of adventures and relationship,' _Alanna thought she heard a mocking in the cat voice but shook her.

'_You will do well Alanna of Trebond. In the hand of the Goddess.' _The cat disappear as it came and before Alanna has time to ask any question it left a small gift.

It was an ember stone, a swirl of purple magic just like her eyes. She wore it around her neck and felt magic, great magic.

Her arms throbbed as she saddled Moonlight. She looked in her sack and found strips of bandage.

They down the slopes but Alanna didn't pay attention to her surroundings, she was deep in thought.

(N/p)

George was sweating. His opponent was big and muscly but he has the advantage. His opponent might be big but he was slow. George sidesteps as Marek, his trusting thief friends, bring the sword down. He fell facedown.

'Okay mate?" George said, with a glint of laughter in his eyes. He extends his arm and Marek took it with a grinned.

'You always beat me George.' He sheathed his sword and accepted a flask of bottle from a young, training thief boy.

George wiped his face with the back of his sleeves. His master, Myles (a/n I can't think of anyone else so I pick him instead.) was staring at him and beckoned him.

'How's everything, George? I know that something is the matter.' Myles face was full of concern. His master always knew that something is the matter. He favoured George because of his quick learning and mischief.

'Nothing is the matter,' George lied.

'You can't lie to me George. I know that your mother is dead.'

George look at him with surprise but then remember that he must have a way to know his family. After George's father death, Myles took him and teach him to become the thief. His father was the King of thief but after his death he leave everything to Myles and promise him that he will teach everything to George and once grown up will take over the underground. Of course, George must fight Myles to get the throne and George did once but was beaten badly. He still needs to learn more.

'What do you intend to do?" Myles asked looking at his friend's son's face closely. Myles could tell that he was at a state of grief and shock. Both his parent died without doing anything wrong. He could feel the boy sadness.

'I think I will seek Roger to avenge me mother's death.' George said.

'If that what you want to do then you may go.' The master said calmly.

George looked at the master. 'But I still haven't mastered everything. I haven't beaten you and get the throne.'

'Tsk, tsk. Your parents are more important. Beside maybe this journey will teach you some lesson to become the King of Thieves.

'George, being the King of Thieves doesn't mean ruling here and teaching. It also means courage and roaming around and exploring everything around you.'

George nodded.

'If that is all then let's get packing.' Myles said cheerfully.

'Are you coming master?'

'Me? No. Someone must keep an eye of those people,' he said, gesturing to his students. 'You will be fine George.' He left and went to look at some boys sword fighting.

George sighed.

(N/p)

Alanna been travelling for three days without much rest. She almost ran out of food if she didn't find a village and an inn.

The inn was warm and welcoming. There were so many people that it was hard for her to find a place to sit. Moonlight was tied outside and was given hay from the innkeeper's son.

She gave him some coin in return for feeding her horse. She was disguised as a boy. Her hair was cut short and she wore tunic and breeches.

'Do you have a room?' she asked the innkeeper. He either ignores her or didn't hear. 'Do you have a room?!' she shouted.

He turned. 'Aye. You want a room lad?'

She nodded.

'Sorry. But there aren't any room unless you want to share.'

Share? The last thing was to share with another man. What if he found out that she was not a she?

But then where would she stay. She was getting cold sleeping outside and it was close to winter. She decided to take the chance.

'Yes. Who would this lad be?' Alanna asked, trying to keep the quivering out of her voice.

'He in room thirteen and his name are...' he paused then checks the list. 'George Cooper.'

George Cooper? Wonder what he is like? Alanna thought.

'Could you show me where the room is?"

'Aye. But he is out so you can have some privacy for a while.' Just her luck. Privacy. While he is gone she could have some privacy until he comes back. She smiled to herself. He walked out of the counter and led her to the room. They past others room, through corridors.

'Here we are.' They stopped outside a brown door. There was a tag that has the sign of the number thirty. Other then that it was plain.

The innkeeper takes out a set of keys and finding the right king he unlock the door. There was a trunk which indicated that someone must be in here.

She turned around as the innkeeper about to leave. 'Wait. Could you look after my horse? She is outside with your son who is feeding him.'

'Aye. But then it will cost some money.' Alanna nodded in agreement.

He left.

There was a spare bed and a bathroom. She was hot and stuffy and decided to take a bath while she can.

She put her bag down and gets some clean clothes.

'Ahh. That better.' She sinks in the warm bathtub, which seem to cure her sore arms and legs. The bleed arm was not heal yet and was left a bad scar which ran down from her shoulder down to her elbow.

She was just getting out of the bathtub when the door swung open.

Great mother of earth, Alanna thought, panicking.

End chapter 2

Another chapter finish. Finally. I thought I never get to finish it.

I hope you guys love it and thanks for the review.


	3. The Black Wolf

Hey, third chapter is here. Thanks guys for reviewing. I really appreciate it. Sorry for keeping you wait on this chapter. I was really busy and been sick for the last few days. Anyway here it is.

Kiteria, your question about what Occ means. No I don't know what it means.

Oh and your question, alianne of conte, will Jon be in it? Yes, but in later chapter.

I hope you like this one. Some of the things I change so I hope you guys don't get confused. :)

Some of the things you want to know so you won't get confused are that Alanna is an orphan. You won't believe who I made her father. :) I won't give away much so you must find out yourself. And her mother? Well, you will find out for yourself. Her mother isn't dead.

**The Black Wolf **

Alanna quickly put on her tunic and breeches. She quickly put a shirt over it as the bathroom door swung open. A man with hazel eyes and brown hair stand by the doorway. His eyes are full of mischief and laughter and his nose are too big but other then that he was quite handsome. He has muscular body and was still young though older then Alanna. They looked at each other then her fear started. Does he know? She thought, surely not.

'So you are the new lad that the old man told me?"

She sighs, relief that he hasn't notice. 'Yes. I'm Alan of Trebond and you are George Cooper. Am I correct?"

He grinned. 'I am.' He walked over to him. He was short, George observed, with strange purple eyes that seem to draw attention and red hair. He extended his hand and they shook. 'So you are staying here for a while?"

'No. I'm leaving tomorrow morning.'

'Aye, that early?' George said surprise.

'I need to get to Tortall.'

'I'm going there too.' Alanna looked at him. He was indeed strange.

There was a knock on the door and they turned to see the innkeeper's wife holding a tray of food.

'You two lad must be hungry.' She places the tray of food which smelled wonderfully on the table. She was a short, skinny woman. Her hair was black which have a strand of white hair.

'Here you go lads. Eat up. My husband is feeding your horse lad.' She turned her head to Alanna, smiling. 'Such a nice horse you have there, dear.'

Alanna smiled in return and seated.

There were chickens, rice and other food that she never seen before.

She didn't notice how hungry she was when she ate the food.

'These are delicious.' Alanna said after finishing eating and wiping her mouth with a handkerchief.

'Yes. My daughter cooked it. Such a fine lady she is.'

Alanna looked at George who was silent during the meal. He hasn't said a word since the innkeeper wife came in.

'So why are going to Tortall George?' Alanna asked. He looked up, startle to be spoken at.

'Well-I- I came to visit my uncle who worked at the Palace.' He said, lying.

Alanna looked at him not believing but didn't press the question on.

'I better get going.' The woman said and left. As she left George got up and takes his shirt off. Alanna winced.

'What are you doing?' she turned her head away so she wouldn't look at his naked body.

George looks at her, confused, 'I'm going to sleep.' He said matter of fact.

'Don't you sleep with your shirt on?" Alanna said, feeling uncomfortable.

'It feels much better like this,' he said getting on the bed near the door. 'Don't you ever see a naked man before? You are a lad yourself, unless,' he paused, grinning madly, 'You are not a lad yourself.'

Alanna couldn't believe it. 'I'm not a lad!!! You are out of your mind.' She said hotly glaring at him angrily. She was flushing.

'Hey, calm down, lad. I'm joking.' He said, taken back.

Alanna relaxed, relief he didn't know that she was a lass. She got on the bed. The candle was still flickering and she turned around to look at George. His eyes were closed. The shadows flicker in his face and she realised to her horror that her heart was beating madly. She turned away, her back to him. This can't be happening to me, she thought.

(N/p)

It was still dark. There were mists surrounding the quiet street, the sun haven't rise and no one was awake.

Alanna woke up early the next morning. George was still sleeping so she decided to escape while she could. She was packing her things, taking a quick bath and was opening the door when a hand grabbed her by the arm.

'And where do you think you are going?" she looked up to see George awake and alert.

'Uh,' think Alanna, think, 'morning strolls?" she said, uncertain.

'You don't fool me lad. You were about to escape.' He looked at her without expression.

Am I in trouble? She thought then he grinned.

'You should have waked me.' He said, releasing her arm.

What? She thought. This must be a crazy man. Here I'm trying to escape from him and he told me to wake him.

'Let me get my things and we can go.' He started packing and was by her side in a minute. 'What?" he asked seeing her staring at him with open mouth.

'Nothing.' They make there way out of the door, paid the innkeeper who was awake already, smiling at them.

George whistled all the way to the horse barn. Alanna thanks the lad for taking care for her horse and mounted. George's horse was a black one. It was big and beautiful but frets a lot. (A/n I'm not sure what George horse is so I made it up) As it saw George it stomped around with happiness that it took a while for George to calm it.

The lad told George that it was difficult to calm it and wouldn't eat a thing.

George told them not to worry and feed it with hay which it ate hungrily.

They rode to the Western forest.

They talked during there ride through the forest. Alanna found that she was relaxing talking to George. He made her laugh and was quick witted. He didn't tell much about himself though which make Alanna wondered. He was silent when she asked about his mother so she decided not to ask anymore.

It was dark then and they have to rest for they couldn't see and the mist was getting worst.

Alanna felt a chill down her spine as she heard soft footsteps approaching.

(N/p)

She moved quickly through the forest. Her paw made little noise. She could smell human yet one of them smells familiar. Her fur stood back as she saw two lads sitting making camp. Her nose must be playing tricks on her.

She sat there looking at them then to her surprise she saw a dagger flying straight towards her. She gave a loud howl which rang through the forest. Birds flew out of their nest.

_Alanna. _

End chapter 3

There, finish. Hmm. Scary? Mysterious?

I hope you like it.

I will you a clue to who her mother is.

_At night she ran as fast as the wind,_

_Her eyes are yellow as the bright sun_

_She cries in sorrow for her lost daughter_

_But revenge is on her mind_

Give me your answer but I won't give you the answer.


	4. The rose that whithered in the night sky

Thank you, oh thank you for the reviews. But some of you are quite confused about the story. I know her mother is dead when you read in the Tamora Pierce books but hey this is my fanfic and I can make whatever I want so don't get confused. :D

N/p: New paragraph

**The rose that withered in the night sky**

_In the cold night, where the water is still, not a word was uttered, not a sound could be heard, stood a woman. In her arms was a baby girl sleeping soundly. Her mother smiled softly. She stands in a high balcony staring in the distance and a rose was seen in the garden. _

_The door opened and a tall man with sapphire eyes and black hair entered. _

_The woman turned and smiled but the man didn't smile. He lifted his hand and great orange magic soar from his fingers to the woman. She didn't have time to gasp as she fell. Her eyes turned yellow, furs started to appear on her pale skin, her teeth turned to fangs. The baby fell from the woman grasps and was crying. _

_The man advance towards the baby and was raising his hand as spark of orange magic appeared. _

_The black wolf picked the baby with it teeth and jump from the balcony to the quiet night. It ran to the forest. The man didn't run after but looked as the black shadows disappeared. _

_The wolf was tired by then and couldn't go on for the baby was crying loudly. By the river she left it there, hidden behind the bushes. _

_To her great sorrows she left and run back to the darken forest and never return for her souls are trapped in this body... forever. _

_The moon shone brightly on the one rose that stays in the garden. The petals soon drifted away as the rose withered in the night sky. _

(N/p)

She moved quickly through the forest. Her paw made little noise. She could smell human yet one of them smells familiar. Her fur stood back as she saw two lads sitting making camp. Her nose must be playing tricks on her.

She sat there looking at them then to her surprise she saw a dagger flying straight towards her. She gave a loud howl which rang through the forest. Birds flew out of their nest.

_Alanna. _

(N/p)

Alanna jumped as the she heard a wolf cries. She looked at George whose eyes were on a bush.

'I think I miss,' he said not leaving his eyes from the small bushes.

'What do you mean?' Alanna asked, tensed. George didn't answer but take out a piece of bread and meat. He ate silently. Alanna thought he will never answer and jumped when he did spoke.

'Let's see if my dagger is still there.' He said standing up.

'What? Did you throw a dagger?' she was surprise for she didn't see him lift a hand and threw anything. Her eyes were on him most of the time for she didn't want to get lost in the dark forest.

They walked over to the small bushes and to their surprise saw a black wolf laying on the ground a dagger next to her paws. She looks at them with great yellow eyes. Alanna thought she saw that the wolf have purple eyes but it soon disappear or she probably imagine it.

George went to retrieve his dagger. The wolf sat there without flinching. 'Hmm, I wonder why this wolf is lonely.'

Alanna nodded. Usually wolves travelled in pack but this wolf was lonely.

'So George when did you throw that dagger? I didn't see you move your hand.' His eyes twinkled. 'Not telling.'

They left the wolf be but Alanna couldn't help but feeling a great sensation that she know that wolf.

They set a camp fire and slept in their sleeping bag. They watch the stars up in the cold night.

'Why are you going to Tortall, lad? You are too young. I say you are about fifteen.' He said, not leaving his gaze from the night sky.

Alanna didn't answer for she didn't know why she wants to roam around. She was an orphan without a mother or father. When she was little she must defend herself for she lived in a cruel world. She remembered how she went hungry for days with no food and has to steal from a stall. The owner would catch her and beat her until Margaret, the woman who found her when she was abandoned, told them to stop and paid them whatever she steal from. She was old but very kind though very poor. She was sick when Alanna was five and died when she was ten. Alanna was left alone, learning to fight from watching soldiers and learning to defend herself.

Such a cruel life she lived in.

'I guess I wanted to explore and learn new things.' Alanna answered finally.

'You are one of a kind Alan.' George said then gave a loud yawn. She smiled as she heard him snore. He was a mysterious person yet she felt comfortable around him.

The moon shone brightly and she slept easily for she felt safe knowing that George is there.

(N/p)

George woke up to see Alan still sleeping. He could feel a sense around here yet he couldn't see who. He decided to sharpen his dagger and sword which he carried hidden behind his black clock. The scabbard was black and it blended in with his clothes.

He whistled as he sharpen every weapons he have on him. A man may need it when there is trouble.

Alan soon came awake and was yawning. 'Have I been sleeping long?" he asked, covering up another yawn.

'Yes, very long. It is almost night.' He said, with laughter in his voice but Alan didn't noticed and jump up surprise.

'Why didn't you wake me up?!" he cried in alarm.

'Hey, calm down lad, I was just joking.' He dodged a rock coming flying towards him.

'You are so dead Cooper.' He jumped out of his grasps and tripped him as he ran straight at George. He fell flat on his face and George laugh merrily. 'You are quite slow lad. You better learn speed.'

'I show you speed.' And he hit George on the head with a rock, which George didn't notice and didn't have time to move.

'I take that back,' George said rubbing his head grinning.

'Thank you,' Alan went to pack his things while George packed his weapons.

They were about to leave when the wolf from last night walked over to them. It sniffed around Alan then George then Alan again.

'I think its hungry,' Alan said to George.

George takes out a piece of meat which the wolf ate hungrily. It went back to sniffing Alan which George found this is confusing.

'I guess its like you,' George said.

'Yeah,' Alan pat the wolf on the head and then the wolf ran back to the forest and was out of sight.

Alan sighed, 'Too bad its gone. I kinda like that wolf.'

George heaved his heavy bag and saddled onto his black horse which he remembered stealing it back at Pirate Swoop but then the memory turned back to his mother. He shook it out of his head.

They ride through the forest and finally came to a clearing. There were hardly any trees here. There were a small lake and a cave which to their luck for it was nearly night. They decided to rest for their horse was tired and they have been riding without stopping.

George however was still funny on their ride and he offered to teach her some skills in combat and sword fighting. Alan gratefully accepted and George said they will train first thing in the morning and he must wake up really early.

'No problem. I can wake up first then you.'

'Ah, you think so do you Alan? We will see.' His eyes twinkle mischievously.

'Don't you give me that looks.' Alan said.

'What looks?' he said, his eyes turned innocently.

'And that looks Cooper.' He pointed a finger at George.

They were setting camp when they heard footsteps. A gang of bandits emerged from the forest, each holding a sword.

'Give us your money!' one of them cried. They were wearing a green overall and wore masks. Alan takes out his sword and George did the same.

George grinned, 'I don't think so lads. You have to get through us first.'

'Gladly.' They charge towards them.

Out of the corner a black wolf jumped out from the trees and bit one of the men.

Alan slashes a man down with one throw but he didn't see a man behind him. The bandit caught him around the waist and was pointing a sword under his chin.

George slashes the man down. 'Okay lad?" George asked and cut another man down.

'Yeah. Thanks.' There were a few left by then and they soon retreated for their master had died which the wolf attacked.

'Yeah, run away cowards. And don't come back!" Alan cried at them laughing. He turned to wolf and smile. 'So I guess you're back.' he patted it head.

'Strange thing,' George said, giving the wolf something to eat as a reward. 'It comes out of no where.'

'Guess it some kind of a helper.' Alan said sheathing his sword. He will need to clean it for there were stains of blood.

'I wonder if she will follow us?' their answer was solved for the wolf slept with them in the cave. They couldn't help wondering why it chose to travel with them.

'Some sort of mystery.' Alan muttered and gave a wide yawn which almost cracks his mouth.

'Sleep tight lad. Tomorrow is another big day.' George said but Alan didn't answer for he already sleeps. George chuckled and sleeps comfortably.

End chapter 4

Yay finished. At last. It took me 2 days just to think of how to write this chapter. Well I hope you like it and REVIEW! You guys better review or I come over and choke your neck until your head pop out but then that will be the bad thing because you can't review then. Fine I won't choke you but I will have to hit you. (JKS) anyway plz do review. I just need to hear your comments and I go crazy if there no review for me. CRIES

I got to go. It's 10 o'clock and I will be in trouble if I keep on writing and threatening you.

Remember REVIEW! I love review so you better. I am watching you day and night just to see you review. - watching


	5. Alan is Alanna?

Thanks for the review and I won't strangle you for those who review. : )

On this chapter is when George found out Alan is a girl. (Boom-ba-boom). Yes finally. I don't know if I should make him find out yet but then I think the fifth chapter is perfect. How will he find out? Well you just have to find out. (Smirk) its kind of funny if you know what I mean. I was laughing the whole time while thinking of how I should make George find out that Alan is Alanna. It took me two nights just to think of a funny way to make him find out so this is all I got. I really want to post the next chapter really soon so I won't keep my reviewers waiting. So, enjoy. :D

Of course for you out there who thought that the wolf is Alanna's mother you are so wrong. The wolf is not her mother.

I'm just joking.

You are right she is Alanna's mother but how and why? Well, you just have to find out in later chapter so you better keep on reading. You better or I will haunt you until you cry for your mummy. Okay, I'm threatening you now. I'm sorry. (Look innocent)

N/P (By now you should know what this mean. No?) New paragraph.

**Alan is Alanna? **

Alanna woke up to see that George hasn't got up yet. She smirks. Ha, to think that he will wake up first then me. Alanna thought, laughing to herself. She walked outside to see the sun shone on her face. She shades her face with her hand and looked at the clear blue sky. There was no clouds insight. She remembered how she hasn't wash in days and was too tired to do so yesterday. She also needs to clean her sword which was stained with blood. She looked back to the cave to see if George awake then quickly stripped her clothes and went in the clear lake. It was freezing since it is winter but as she stay there longer the water begin to warm into her body.

The scar from the attack long ago with the bandits when she first met the talking cat was still there. It was ugly but it was healing. She fingered the ember stone around her neck. Every night she could feel the magic growing around her. She could feel the presence of its magic. She doesn't know why the Goddess would give her such a gift but she will find out soon. At least she hopes so.

She started to dress and takes her sword from her rucksack. It was long and very beautifully made. She found it long ago at an old house which was abandoned long ago. She was wandering looking for shelter and something to eat. The house was very small and old. Roofs were falling and the paint was peeling off the wall. It started to rain then so she decided to go inside the house. She was scared yet she felt somehow safe. She accidentally stumbled in a small tunnel. (A/n I can't remember how she got the sword so bear me if I get this wrong. I'm just making it up for now since I don't have the first book here.) There she found the sword which light up as she picks it up. It has very fine designs and was old like someone already used the sword long before her, yet the sword welcome her.

The wolf came out from the cave and walked towards her. It was watching her with interest as she cleans the sword with a wet cloth. (A/n I'm not sure how they clean their sword. Is it with a cloth or something else? Somebody help me here!). George emerged from the cave later.

'I see you wake up first then me after all.' George said with a grinned.

'Told you.' She said, smirking. He laughed.

'Ready?' he said, picking up his sword.

They practice with hand combat first. George show her variety way of fighting when without a weapon. He shows her how to trick a person to think that you are here then quickly move and hit them. She was slow, George told her, which he got a smack on the head. He told her to learn speed first because if she doesn't the opponent may strike her.

After hand combat they use sword which Alanna was good at for having the sword most of her life and watching the boys, back at the village she lived in, how to fight using sword skills.

George was impressed by her quick learning and concentration. She was the easiest lad he ever taught. By at the Dancing Dove where Myles make him his second, which when Myles is away George would take his place for awhile and teach the lads to fight. Most of them are slow to understand how to use swords and do hand combat. Alan was different somehow and he quite enjoying teaching this lad.

After their long hot training George suggested that they take a bath. Alanna started to panicked and refused quickly.

'Aww, c'mon lad. After this long hot training you be stinking right now.'

'I'm- I'm fine,' she said. But George didn't let it go and push her to the water which to her surprise. She didn't expect he would do it. Her clothes were wet throughout. She didn't want to come out but she can't breathe under water long. He was in the water by now, naked. She gasped and turned her back to him.

'Alan, are you going to bathe like that?'

'Ye-yes,' she said trembling. Not in her years would she travel with a man anymore. She was red. How embarrassing, she thought.

He turned her around and started to take her clothes off for her. She tightens her clothes refusing over and over again.

Then he gasped and let go of her. By now she was half naked. She looked embarrassed and couldn't look him straight in the eyes. She heard him got out of the water and was muttering angrily. She caught a few words saying 'he is a lass' and 'why didn't I realise it before' and something about 'I'm a thief I should have know'. That part shock her and she quickly got out of the lake. The wolf was watching them. Her eyes moved to Alanna and again she thought she saw purple eyes. She shook her head and ran after George which he disappeared inside the cave.

'George?'

'Don't talk to me.' He said his back to her.

'I can explain.' She said putting a towel around her stopping her from freezing.

'Then explain this.' He gesture towards her, not looking at her.

'Well, I-I disguise myself as a lad because I wanted to roam around. I was about to tell you but I couldn't because...' okay, stop babbling Alanna, she told herself and stopped explaining because she knew he wasn't listening. He wasn't looking at her. She felt ashamed. She vowed to the great goddess that she wouldn't travel with a man anymore.

'So what is your real name?' he asked after a long paused.

'Alanna of Trebond.'

'So I guess you didn't lie about where you lived.' It was a statement. Then to her ultimate surprise he turned and smiled.

'You sure fool me lass. I didn't know that you were a lass since I'm good at noticing people but you sure fool me.' He said, laughing. 'No lass have ever outwitted me.'

'So you're not mad?' she asked, not certain to laugh and wrapped her arms around him for not being angry.

He tweaked her nose, 'Mad? No, I'm surprise. You are one of a kind Alanna of Trebond.'

Alanna smiled. She takes that back about not travelling with men anymore well not travelling with George to be exact. She now like him more and maybe... well she don't want to think about it.

He handed her a dry clothes, 'Here, wear this.' It was a faded grey tunic and white breeches. Though it was too big she like it for it belong to George. She could smell the fragrance and devour it. They decided to stay a little while here.

(N/p)

George didn't know what to think but was outwitted by lass. Now that was funny. He watched her practice the skills he taught her and couldn't help feeling a yearning for the young woman. She was strong and funny and not like any girl he met before. He smiled. She was also beautiful. She turned and looked at him and he blushed for the first time.

'Did I do it right Cooper?" she said, wiping sweats from her forehead. He smiled for he didn't look at her fighting skill but was looking at her instead.

'Yes. Improving,' he lied.

She smiled and his heart flips up side down. She sheathed her sword and walked in the cave, the wolf trotted behind her. George followed.

(N/p)

Her nose didn't play trick on her at all but it was her. Her beloved daughter, Alanna. At last she found her. She looked at the moon and started to panic. She looked at her daughter who was arguing with this fellow name George and as she could see he was flirting with her daughter. She wanted to stay but time was running and she must not let them see her. They wouldn't understand and might think that she is a mage. She fled into the night leaving the two confused.

_I'll be back Alanna and shall protect you. I won't let him harm you._

The night blend into her and was out of sight.

End chapter 5

What do you think? Was it funny or was plain boring? I hope you enjoy it though and I didn't make George mad at all. Well just for a while. I mean he the funny kid of guy and he wasn't mad in the book when she told him that she was a lass.

Next chapter is coming soon so I won't keep you waiting for long. Of course I need to think of what to write for the next chapter and it won't take me long. I hope. :D

Review please people even though you are not a fan of G&A fanfic. I hope you enjoy this chappie. Before I go I need to ask a favour from all of you. REVIEW!!!! You betta cuz I'm watching your every move. It doesn't take long just to write a few words does it? I need at least 25 reviews or is that too much? Hmm. I think about it but for now get typing. Am I being ignorant? : )


	6. Meeting of a Prince and a kiss to rememb...

Thank you reviewers. You guys are the best. I'm sorry for keeping you waiting on this chapter but I need to think of how they would meet Jonathon and add in George and Alanna fluff. Yay, for you out there who thinks George and Alanna a sweet couple. I'm sorry for those who like Jonathon. Sorry (beg for forgiveness) but I really like George so tough luck. :D

Before I start the story I forgot about the disclaimer. (Doh)

I owe nothing. None if these characters accept the plot. Yes only that. Now if you don't mind I beg you not to sue me.

One more thing, sorry about my grammars. Hope you don't tell my English teacher about this. (Looks around and give them evil looks) You guys better not.

Now let's get on with the story. : )

**Meeting of a Prince and a kiss to remember **

They been travelling for days and finally arrived at the capital city, Corus. Alanna looked around the town. The town smell so different to the country side. There were food and was so crowded that it was hard to move around. Alanna stayed close to George for she didn't want to get lost. She thought she saw him steal some purses of a noble person. She shook her head. Why would he do that?

Alanna still dress as a boy for she didn't want anyone to know that she a girl yet. In a town like this she could end up anywhere and guys would take advantage of her. She stopped at a stall which sells dresses. Girls were crowded around the one stall.

'George could we stop?" Alanna plead. George nodded while Alanna went to look at the stall. The fabric was soft and silky. It was so beautiful. Alanna didn't stay long. She didn't want the ladies to think that she some guy who likes dress.

George looked bored as he watches the big town. It wasn't much to him for he been here many times. He look inside his black cloak and grinned. Inside his cloak was money he stole from noble people.

Alanna came up to him and peered over his shoulder. 'What are you doing George?" he almost dropped the money.

'Don't scare me like that,' he said, tightening his cloak around him. Alanna shrugged and went to untie Moonlight who was grazing the grass.

Alanna haven't seen the black wolf when they left the forest. She sighs. Maybe the black wolf will find them.

* * *

The inn was small and comfortable. There were so many people that it was hard to talk to the innkeeper. He was a tall man with muscular body but not as broad as George. George paid the guy and Alanna looked at him suspiciously. 

'Where did you get all those money?' she asked once they were in the room. She was taking a bath and asked him through the bathroom's door.

'I have them,' he said, unpacking his things.

Alanna washed her hair. She wrapped a towel around her body and take out a blue dress. The woman who had taken care of her when she was a child gave it to her. She said that it was from her older daughter but died after an unknown sickness. She said that Alanna could have it and when she's old enough could wear it. Alanna didn't wear it until today. It was beautiful with a pink ribbon on the neckline. The fabric was silk which press on her lightly and it flow just right on her ankles. It fitted perfectly and didn't show much of her skin. She decided to change her hair style and tied a red ribbon, matching her copper hair, on her hair. She looked in the mirror and blush. She didn't want George to see her like this. What if he teases and makes fun of her. She takes a deep breath and walked out of the room.

George quickly hid all the money when he heard Alanna approach from her long bathe. He looked up and gasps. She didn't meet his eyes but look down on the floor. He couldn't say a thing. She is... beautiful. Her amethyst eyes met his hazel eyes and he felt a jolt. He suddenly feels shy around her. A strand of copper hair fell from her face and he resists the urge to touch pull them back. Her blue dress clung into her body, tracing her curving body.

She couldn't take the silence any longer and put her hands on her hips. 'Well, aren't you going to say anything?" she frown and her angelic face disappear. He snapped out of his fantasy and smirked, being him again.

'So you're a girl after all?" he stand up and walked over to her. She wanted to run away but stand there looking at him like a deer hypnotise to lamp.

'I thought you knew that,' she said softly as he reach out and pull a strand of hair out from her face.

'I do.' He was about to lean in when a cry was heard down the street, startling them. They moved away from each other feeling shy suddenly.

* * *

There were so many things that Alanna could do. There were jesters performing, lots of food that Alanna haven't taste yet and lovely things that she couldn't resist buying. But she was sad. If only George was here then everything would be fun. George said that he couldn't come because he has something to do. He said he meet her later at the inn. She sighs. 

She looked at a jester who was juggling seven balls and a fire stick. Everyone clapped and Alanna join in not really watching. As the jester finish everyone pushed as they try to get out of the way. A woman pushes Alanna hard and she fell. Strong arms held her and she look up to a pair of sapphire eyes.

He help her up and she blush. He was handsome, with beautiful eyes and hair. He was tall and muscular.

'Thanks,' Alanna said, feeling shy.

'May I ask what is your name my lady?' he bowed take her hand and kiss it softly. So he thought that she was a noble, Alanna thought.

'I am Alanna of Trebond.' Alanna said, blushing.

'Alanna.' He said testing the name. 'I am Jonathan of Conte.' He said bowing.

'Jonathon?" Alanna asked, unsure, the name sound familiar to her ears. 'You're a Prince!" Alanna said, bewilder. She quickly bowed and almost fell if Prince Jonathon didn't catch her. She blush and said thanks again.

'I am the prince,' he said, without hesitation. 'I see you are alone. Would you mind if I show you around?' he extended his hand and she take it, smiling. Handsome and polite, she thought. Maybe this tripped wasn't so bad after all. But she felt guilty inside. _George. _

* * *

The Dancing Dove was so noisy though it was still evening. A man greeted George warmly. 'George my lad. Where have you been all these years? My oh my, you have grown up since the last time I saw you. I wee lad you were then. How Myles? Haven't seen him a while.' Everyone in the Dancing Dove greeted George with warm open arms. 

Lightfingers nodded at George and continue drinking his ale. The man who has spoken to George was the innkeeper of the Dancing Dove. He was tall, yet muscular. His hair was blonde but after many years turned into white. His tired sea blue eyes looked at George with joy.

'Aye. So many questions so little time to answer.' A boy offered him a seat by the fireplace and George felt instantly warm and comfortable.

''I have been travelling with lass to Tortall.' There were some whistles in the room as all ears listen to his story. George went slightly pink and continues. 'In search for a man and avenge my mother death.' As they heard that question flew everywhere towards him. He answer them all, giving little information.

Lightfingers clapped his hands together and all was silent. 'The majesty need to rest after his long ride to Tortall. Please do not bother asking him question before he feels better.' George gave an appreciative looks towards his trusty friend.

'I'm not the majesty yet 'Finger. Call me George only. Need to win the crown from Myles.'

'You're our majesty even though you haven't won the throne yet George.' George smile and went to his room. He wondered how Alanna doing. He needs to find her before night fall.

* * *

Alanna sat at the inn talking to the prince. She enjoy being with the prince but he was... boring. He wasn't much fun to be around with as George. (A/n: Sorry pplz who loves Jon.shoot me). She was about to fall asleep when Jonathon lean in and press his lips to her lips. She pulled away abruptly, flushing red. He didn't stop there as he his lips touch her neck brushing it lightly. Jonathon stops and turned away. 

'Sorry,' Jonathon said, red. They didn't notice that George have slipped in and have watch the whole scene. He felt a pang of jealousy as he slipped away into the room.

* * *

George was packing his things. His friends in the Dancing Dove told him to bring the lass and stay as long as they want. George said he will bring Alanna. 

He was putting away his weapons when Alanna entered, her face flush.

He stands up and walks to Alanna, giving her bag.

"Where are we going?" Alanna asked as he grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the inn. He paid the innkeeper.

'Going so soon, aye?" George nodded and didn't answer.

Alanna have a hard time keeping up with George. He untied his black stallion and mounted. Alanna untied Moonlight and decided to not ask question, the kiss still on her mind. How could she let it happen? It wasn't supposed to happen.

They arrived at a small building, lights spilling out of the windows, noise could be heard.

A wave of warm air hit her body as she was dragged in the small inn.

A broad man came up and slaps George on the back. 'Pretty lass, she is.' He said, smiling broadly at George who smile back and didn't say a thing.

'Come and sit here my lady.' A man pulled a chair up to her. She smiles sweetly. She tugged George cloak. He turned with a smiling face but it didn't reach his eyes. 'Where are we?'

'Dancing Dove lass. My father's... home. I guess you are tired lass. Well off you go to bed.' He said, seeing her yawn. George lifted the little girl off her feet which he got some whistle. 'Go lad.' Finger said, laughing.

He shook his head then carried Alanna up to his chamber. Alanna snuggled up warmly in his arms forgetting about the kiss. She didn't want to think about it and only want to smell his fragrance, a mix of beer and country side smells.

George laid Alanna on his large bed and blows the candles, close the door.

Outside his chamber George sighs. She was beautiful yet if only he could... he shook his head to clear his mind and went down and enjoys his time with his thief's friends.

* * *

Back at the chamber, slightly drunk he stumbled and fall down on the bed not realising that Alanna was still peacefully sleeping. George swore under his breath and got up and turned to look at her. The moon shone on her face, lining her lovely face. Without thinking and blaming his drunkenness he lean and brush his lips across her red, lovely lips. Then he press it firmly, opening her mouth slightly and taste her lips. He quickly withdrawn swore and went to the sink to splash his face. The drink, it's the drink, he blame on him for drinking too much. 

He walked over to his bed and looked at her face. Should I or shouldn't I?

* * *

End chapter 6

* * *

I have to leave it here for now. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. 6 pages! Whoa, go me go me.

(cough)

Okay I have to ask a question to you out there should he kiss her again or what. If he kisses her should she wake up and slap him? Review and tell me. And if you have any other ideas tell me. And I'm sorry about Jonathon kissing Alanna first. Yes, bad me. Just don't kill me.

So should he or shouldn't he? You answer your opinion. Sorry for keeping you wait on this chapter.

Oh and before I go I need to thank these people, SeaStar, Triquetraperson, Soccerchick-08, Fyliwion, Kitera, lete, Lil, angel.of.luv. Thank you for reviewing.


End file.
